


Baptism by Fire

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Budding Love, Fire and Water Symbolism, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mention of Meryl, Post-MGS1, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, This looks religious but isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: Solid Snake seeks retirement after Shadow Moses, yet struggles to find meaning in life without combat. He finds promise in the form of a dog sled race, and hope in the caring arms of a figure in white. Well, a white parka and thick glasses. [Snake/Otacon] [Canon-Compliant] [For the MGS Summer Games 2020]
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	Baptism by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually an entry for the MGS Summer Games! This challenge is inspired by F2, which was to write a fic based on the word "Competition." 
> 
> RomeoandAntoinette | F2 | Team Philanthropy | 50 points.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Baptism by Fire**

_1: an introductory or initial experience that is a severe ordeal, ex. a soldier's first exposure to enemy fire_

_2 **:** a spiritual rebirth accomplished by overcoming hardship_

The competition looked fierce.

Snake’s eyes flitted from musher to musher; dog to dog. Every team lined at the start was raring to go. Even the most poised of canines appeared to be trembling with anticipation, the nails of their paws just grazing the tape of the starting line. Everyone was waiting with bated breath for the starting shot to ring out. This included members of the audience, who were bundled in think coats and huddled so closely against the perimeter that they looked more like a flock of penguins rather than people.

The soldier filled his lungs with icy, Alaskan air. The heat from blinking was enough to melt the sparse number of snowflakes that had gathered on his lashes.

The man rolled his shoulders beneath his thick, canvas coat. His fingers, padded with gloves, gripped the sled solidly.

It was his first-time mushing since Shadow Moses. Well, not necessarily. It was his first-time mushing _for fun_ , in layman’s terms.

Casual competitions weren't Snake's usual fare. Sure, he competed in Iditarod when it came around, but that was the only major event he lent his time to. The man didn’t usually have the desire to try and short- or middle-distance races. In fact, the competition he was just a few minutes away from starting was a 45-mile stint. Compared to the 1,000-mile, 8-16 day challenge that Iditarod based during his golden years, 45 miles was nothing. He and his dogs could do that on kibbles.

He was absolutely the most experienced musher in the line-up, but he didn’t feel cocky about it. Again, smaller challenges weren’t his forte, and he was humbled by the earnest and competitive spirit that many newbies were showcasing. Some even asked to shake his hand before the competition, excited to prove their worth to the notorious musher from Twin Lakes.

While some of the mushers in the line-up were pros, many were hobbyists. While Snake didn't fault either party, he personally preferred to adopt more professional tasks to give his occupation meaning. The included responsibilities like transporting food and medicine to some of the state’s more distant and rural towns. To the family of six that needed food or the elderly couple that relied on him for medicine, he was nothing short of a hero.

They didn’t need to know about his life as a soldier. As a traumatized man seeking salvation in the form of repentance.

They didn’t need to know him as Solid Snake. That part of his life was behind him.

He was retired, after all.

Meryl had been his only other thread to his old way of life. They’d intended to create a new life together, but looking back, Snake had never considered how much of a fool’s errand their pursuit had been. It was a union doomed from the start. They were water and selenite. Not as instantly conflicting as water and oil, but over time, even the largest cinderblock of the mineral would eventually dissolve into nothing when left in just one puddle. Their split had truly melted his spirit.

Her passion for becoming a soldier ground too harshly against his desire to live out the rest of his days in solitude. Their split had been inevitable, and he’d fallen into a rut. The hardened soldier felt lost. After so many years of suffering through violence only to find peace, he’s lost someone he cared about because of his desire for rebirth.

The revelation sent him spiraling. He doused his agony in banana-flavored vodka (from the closest store’s discount aisle) and tinny beer (not on sale, just a guilty pleasure).

He lost the fire in his life, and with it, the urge to challenge himself. He lost the will to compete.

He was certain he’d never go back.

Until one person showed up.

An angel in white. Or, a white parka and frost-coated glasses.

Otacon had somehow found his quaint Alaskan cabin and spied Snake passed out in a corner from the window. Terrified, he ran to the woods, found a large boulder, carried it back through the snow without any equipment, and broke the door down. The act broke his thumb and forefinger, but he didn’t pause his rescue. He raced in, rescued Snake from drowning in bile, and drew a hot bath to cleanse and warm him.

Otacon had saved his life, at the small cost of Snake’s dignity. He supposed that they were both finally equal in terms of seeing each other at their worst and most humiliated. The entire scenario should have probably embarrassed him more, but at the time, his mind had been understandably clouded with more urgent priorities.

Currently, his angel stood in the sideline, still dressed in his white parka and glasses. Or, at least he assumed the engineer was wearing them. The younger man had donned a knit hat and what must have been pounds of scarves to fend off the cold. The abundance of crocheted materials eclipsed his face, but Snake barely had to squint to make out the man’s features.

After that day, when he’d opened his eyes to see Otacon’s face inches above his own, pink from the cold and terrified beyond belief, he knew he’d never forget his face as long as he’d live. He’d know that face anywhere.

Now, in the audience, Otacon watched his friend fondly.

When the engineer finally realized that Snake was looking at him, he pulled down the mass of scarves far enough to smile back at him. He even waved back nervously, a gesture that made Snake feel some kind of way. A way that he couldn’t but his finger on, but still lured a blush to his cheeks.

“Competitors!” a voice boomed over the speakers. “Take off will commence in exactly five minutes! After the first musher departs, others will follow in one-minute intervals based on your designated order!”

The order had been decided by a drawing after sign-in. Snake was fourth in line to go.

Upon drawing his early start time, Otacon had been elated enough for both of them.

“You’ll do great!” the engineer said, gripping Snake’s forearms with gusto. “I’ll be waiting for you at the finish too.”

The older man smiled sincerely. “Really? Well, I promise to not keep your waiting long.”

The damn smile greeted him again. Snake's chest and face flamed, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Far from it.

The countdown continued. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the starting shot shattered the frozen air.

People waved crazily to their loved ones as racers began to take off from the start line. As Snake pushed his way forward and leaned into the sled, he stole one last glance at Otacon. To his surprise, the engineer had removed his bulkiest scarf in favor of holding it over his head. He waved it like a victory flag.

“Good luck, Dave!” he yelled, his voice reverberating high above the others.

Just like that, his fire was rekindled.

All of a sudden, all the potential challenges before him seemed as insignificant as snow on the wind. Raw energy blazed inside him, like flames from a freshly-lit hearth.

With renewed life, he pushed off from the start line, ready and excited to move forward.


End file.
